The present invention generally pertains to snap fasteners. More specifically, the present invention pertains to self draining snap fastener sockets. In embodiments, the snap fastener sockets have fluid drain holes which allow fluid, such as water, to drain from the snap fasteners. The present invention also pertains to related methods, such as methods of making and using self draining snap fasteners.
Snap fasteners and snap fastener sockets exist. However, existing snap fasteners and snap fastener sockets can be improved. Water and other liquids may enter the snap fasteners and snap fastener sockets. However, the snap fasteners and snap fastener sockets may not permit the liquids to easily drain out from inside of the snap fasteners and snap fastener sockets. Liquids, such as water, retained in the snap fasteners and snap fastener sockets can degrade the devices and cause reduced performance, and in some cases even failure.
Snap fasteners used in marine applications, for example, are exposed to water, including salt water. Water which does not readily drain from the snap fasteners may cause corrosion. Corrosion can be a problem even to snap fasteners made of corrosion resistant materials, such as stainless steel. Corrosion of the snap fasteners can cause the snap fasteners to not function as desired. The corroded snap fasteners may be difficult to snap onto a corresponding snap fastener stud and/or unsnap from the snap fastener stud. Corroded snap fasteners may not have sufficient holding strength to retain the snap connection to the snap fastener stud and may undesirably be easily and unintentionally removed from the snap fastener stud.
Also, water or other liquids retained inside of the snap fasteners and snap fastener studs may leave deposits, such a salt, as the liquids evaporate. Build-up of deposits inside of the snap fasteners and snap fastener studs can also degrade the performance of the devices.
Snap fasteners and snap fastener sockets have been oiled in attempts to address corrosion and build-up problems from retained liquids. However, oiling of snap fasteners and snap fastener sockets is time consuming, costly, requires manual application of the oil, requires repeated application of the oil and is generally not practical.
Accordingly, existing snap fasteners and snap fastener sockets have experienced problems and can be improved. Thus, needs exist to improve snap fasteners and snap fastener sockets for the reasons mentioned above and for other reasons.